Second Chance
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: As a last resort Roderich asks Gilbert to drive him to a piano audition for a scholarship he's been working towards. Gilbert accidently swerves the car into a guardrail rendering the car useless, and making Roderich miss his audition. How will Gilbert make it up to Roderich? High school AU


Roderich huffed as he paced the side of the highway, "I don't believe this! How irresponsible could you be Gilbert?"

The albino leaned up against the side of his now useless car and looked down at the gravel below. "It's not like I meant it, Roddy, it was an accident!"

"Don't call me that! I had no one else to drive me to this audition and now I'm going to miss it because of your moronic driving!"

"Specs, I got distracted and lost control of the car. It's not like I meant run into that guardrail."

The brunette ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. "Maybe you should have focused more on driving rather than playing that loud crap you call music! You have no idea what you just did! You said it was all an accident but your little accident cost me my audition! Scholarships like this don't come around all the time! Don't you get that? You ruined my one chance; people in the classical music world don't give second chances just like that! You, Gilbert Beilschmidt, have ruined this for me and the only thing you can say to me was you didn't _mean_ to run into the guardrail!"

Gilbert looked up from the pavement for the first time since he crashed, and into Roderich's angry yet still beautiful, violet eyes. "But Roddy, your family is loaded you don't really need this scholarship, right? They could just pay for your college, right?"

"I don't need this scholarship? Of course I don't, but my parents give me everything and I'd like to do something for myself for once! I wanted to prove I was…" Roderich cut off, not wanting to admit that to Gilbert. "I told you not to call me Roddy!"

"You wanted to prove you were what?"

"It's nothing."

"Roderich I-" but Gilbert's words were cut off as the tow truck drove up.

"Someone called for a tow?" The middle-aged man stepped out the car, affirmed by Gilbert's nod and started hooking up Gilbert's wreaked car to the truck. Silence fell over the pair as the repairman drove them both home.

Gilbert swallowed his crimson eyes following Roderich's back as the brunette got out of the truck. "Roddy, I promise the awesome me will make it up to you!"

Roderich glared back at him, "I doubt that." He turned on his heel and ran into his house, the slam of his door echoed down the empty street.

* * *

The setting sun bathed Roderich's elegantly decorated room in orange and purple light as he sat at his desk finishing up some homework. He jumped as his phone vibrated loudly, "Hello, Roderich Edelstein speaking. Yes, sir. Yes of course, I'm honored! Thank you very much I'll be there as soon as I can. No, I appreciate this so much. Yes Thank you, sir." The brunette hung up the phone excitedly and packed up all his music and got into his car. He drove as fast and as carefully as he could to the audition hall, not believing his luck. He had gotten a second chance, something that was not given very frequently in the classical music world. Roderich made his way onto the dimly lit, black stage and shakily walked up to the microphone. "Hello my name is Roderich Edelstein and I'll be performing my original piece." The brunette cleared his throat and carefully sat down at the bench. He stretched out his slim, delicate fingers before setting them carefully on the ivory keys in front of him. He took a deep breath not noticing the albino teenager that slipped into the back of the auditorium.

Gilbert couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as Roderich's melody flowed through the nearly empty auditorium. It was beautiful and yet so haunting at the same time. It was like the ocean in the midst of a storm, majestic and flowing, yet oh so powerful and destructive at the same time. The ruby-eyed senior could tell the piece was moving the judges as much as it was moving him. He bit his chapped lower lip trying to keep his tears from spilling over because awesome people like him didn't cry. Roderich's piece finally came to a close with one last chord that rang out across the stage and summed up the whole song perfectly. Gilbert stood up and applauded with the rest of the judges and one, the lady judge, had to discreetly wipes a few tears away.

"Well," the dean of the music college addressed him. "Mr. Edelstein, thank you for your audition and we'll contact all the applicants next week with the results."

"Thank you Professor Cobalt, and I greatly appreciate the second chance, I understand what a great honor that was."

Dean Cobalt cracked a small smile, as he pushed his glasses up. "Yes, well, we don't usually give second chances for missed auditions because we can never tell if the excuses are legitimate or not. This was a special case; we kept getting these badgering calls from some Gilbert fellow, who kept claiming he was awesome and that you were equally as awesome. He called several times a week and kept sending emails to me with samples of your playing. Well his badgering was getting rather annoying, and if someone was that instant on us hearing you, you must be someone worth hearing."

Roderich looked out into the crowd, past the glaring lights and his amethyst eyes connected with a set of pompous ruby ones. He gasped audibly, blown away by Gilbert's out of character kindness. The latter's face twisted into a knowing smirk at the brunette's stunned speechlessness before he slipped back out into the lobby. Roderich cleared his throat and returned his gaze back to the judges, "well thank you, sirs and ma'am. I greatly appreciate the chance to audition and I look forward to hearing from you." He bowed before the judges and then gathered his music sheets, racing out to the lobby in search of Gilbert. "Gilbert!"

A wide smile broke out across the elder male's face as he turned around to face the brunette knowing his awesomeness had come to pay off. "Ah hello, Roddy, fancy meeting you here."

"Gilbert, w-why?" Roderich stuttered out, still aghast by what white-haired male had done for him.

"Well the awesome me did say I'd make it up to you."

"Yes, you certainly did. I apologize for getting so angry at you last week, this clearly made up for all of that." Roderich smiled warmly at his companion. "Can I take you out to dinner to repay you for doing this for me?"

"Yes you can, but are you asking me out, dear Roddy?"

"What?" Roderich flushed, hoping to make the idea of that sound more preposterous than he actually found it. "No, of course not! I just don't want to have to owe you anything. We both know you're the worst person to owe a favor."

Gilbert smirked, hoping to hide his disappointment. "Well alright then there's a place around the corner that makes an awesome steak and potatoes."

"Mr. Edelstein?" A young man with curly dark hair and equally dark eyes approached the pair. "Hello, my name is Jeremy Cobalt, I'm the son of Eric Cobalt the Dean." He held offered his hand to Roderich who took and shook it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Cobalt, but please feel free to call me Roderich. This is my friend Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Ah yes, the 'awesome one' who wouldn't leave my father alone, but he was right after all you were definitely worth hearing. Oh and feel free to call me Jeremy, Mr. Cobalt is my father. Your audition was one of the best we've had so far, in my opinion. It's probably too soon, but I think you'll be a shoe-in for the scholarship. Can I take you out for dinner or maybe just dessert, Roderich?"

Roderich grinned, clearly flattered by the compliments. "Well Gilbert and I are going out dinner already so you could join us."

Jeremy forced a smile, clearly hoping it would just be the two of them, "I'd love to."

"Alright then, ready Gil-" Roderich turned around to see the albino disappearing out of the concert hall. "Excuse me Jeremy, You'll have to ignore Gilbert's rudeness, I'll be right back. He turned on his heel and followed his friend out. "Gilbert! What was with that? That was terribly rude of you to run out like that."

Gilbert turned around at the sound of his name, "He was clearly flirting with you, and I thought you'd rather go out with him alone."

"So what if he was flirting with me? What does that matter to you? Are you really that childish that you'd be annoyed with another guy joining us for dinner?"

"Well you are trying to thank me! So yeah I thought it'd just be the two of us." Gilbert gritted his teeth, hating being called childish.

"My apologies Gilbert, but if going out with Jeremy helps my audition chances then I don't mind." Roderich shrugged.

"Fine! Do what you want; obviously my kindness doesn't mean anything to you. Have fun on your little date!" Gilbert exploded and started walking away, "that prissy boy is probably more your type anyway…" he added under his breath.

"Gilbert!" Roderich sighed, "I'm sorry, but why are you so angry anyway? I'm still offering to buy you dinner. Why does it really matter to you if Jeremy flirts with me and comes with us? Are you jealous, perhaps?" Gilbert whipped back around and pressed his rough lips against Roderich's soft ones, but pulled away quickly, embarrassed by Roderich's lack of participation.

"Roderich, are you alright? I heard all the shouting outside." Jeremy appeared by his side, concern in his dark eyes.

A small smile played on the brunette's lips as he looked at Gilbert one more time before tearing his gaze away. "Yes I'm alright, Jeremy. I had forgotten how jealous Gilbert could get. So I'm sorry he did do me a huge favor so I ought to repay him, just the two of us."

Jeremy's cheeks stained pink, "You're taken Roderich, my apologies, I didn't know."

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you for the compliments, I appreciate it." He reached out and took the albino's hand and led the very stunned Gilbert away.

"Wait…so this is a date?" Gilbert glanced at Roderich's profile with hope in his eyes as he laced their fingers together.

"Yes I suppose it is now." Roderich grinned, glancing at the still surprised Gilbert, out of the corner of his eye.

"What? But you didn't even kiss me back!"

"Oh my apologies, I was surprised and I quite despise public displays of affection."

Gilbert held up their hands, "but this is okay?"

"Yes, well, it's more the public kissing don't like."

"Wait so we're together now? Or was that just to get out of that little date with Jeremy?"

Roderich smiled fondly, "Well if you'd like to be then I'd be okay with that. So that's why you went through all that trouble of getting me a second audition, because you like me. Oh Gil," the brunette stopped turning to face his new boyfriend, his smile widening as he takes both of Gilbert's hands. "That really meant so much to me. I really appreciate it."

"Well your playing is really awesome and they did really deserve to hear it. I know now you wanted this scholarship to prove you were something special, but you've always been special. Your playing is incredible and so moving, and you deserve the scholarship. Those guys would be idiots not to give it to you. Obviously too when I think something is awesome it truly is."

A dark blush tainted Roderich's soft skin, "You really like me don't you Gilbert?"

"Ever since I met you. You're a lucky one Roddy, not many can capture the awesome me like that."

Roderich rolled his eyes, "You had to go and ruin the moment, just when I was going to break my rules and kiss you in public." He smirked letting go of Gilbert's hands and resumed walking.

"Wait! Really?" Gilbert turned and ran after him eagerly taking his hand again. "Can I still get that kiss?"

Roderich smirked, "Maybe later."

* * *

Gilbert was roused from his nap by loud knocking on his front door. He jumped awake and raced down the stairs after seeing a familiar car in the driveway. "Roddy!" He called opening the door to find his lover standing there wild-eyed and exhilarated. "What? What is it, babe?"

"I-I got the scholarship!" Roderich yelled jumping into Gilbert's waiting arms.

Gilbert grinned and spun his boyfriend around, "I knew you would get it!"

Roderich smiled as Gilbert finally set him down, "Sorry did I wake you up from a nap?" He ran a hand through his boyfriend's soft white hair. "You look so adorable when you just wake up, with your hair all messy like that."

Gilbert slapped his hand away, "Roddy! I'm not adorable! I'm manly as hell!"

"I disagree, you are pretty adorable currently, even if you are very manly."

Gilbert pouted, "Stop that! I hate when you baby me lik-" but Gilbert's words were cut off as Roderich pulled him in for a tender kiss. Gilbert immediately pressed closer, pulling Roderich inside as he did so. He nipped at the brunette's soft lips as he pressed him into the wall behind them. Roderich refused to open his lips, because he loved to tease his lover. Gilbert groaned impatiently and licked at Roderich's lips once again. Roderich smirked into the kiss and finally parted his lips accepting the albino's warm tongue into his mouth, but he didn't back down easily. He instantly engaged Gilbert into a passionate battle for dominance, rubbing his tongue over Gilbert's extracting a delicious moan from his lover. Gilbert eagerly grinded their hips together and earned a moan from Roderich in return, finally pulling away to catch his breath. "Congratulations, babe."

Roderich laid his head into crook of Gilbert's neck, nuzzling him affectionately. "All thanks to you."

The ruby-eyed male tightened his hold on Roderich's waist, "Awww…Roddy-baby, you're so affectionate when you're happy. I love it, but your awesome piano skills got you the scholarship, the awesome me just helped."

"That's true, it was your fault I missed my audition because of you in the first place." Roderick scoffed, "So you really didn't do me a favor after all." He rolled his eyes and started to pull away.

"No, go back to being happy and cuddly, I was enjoying that."

The brunette smirked, "I didn't peg you to be the cuddling type, but I'm enjoying it too. I was kidding before, sure it was your fault I missed my audition, but you must have done a lot of work to make the judges reconsider. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. I've liked you since we met as well, even though we fight all the time. I kind of enjoyed fighting with you, as weird as that sounds."

"I feel the same, Roddy-kins."

Roderich scoffed again but broke out into the most brilliant smile Gilbert had ever seen. "You and your ridiculous nicknames." He shook his head but leaned closer to the albino.

"You're not going to scold me for them this time?" Gilbert returned his grin.

"No, I kind of find them endearing now that we're together, but please don't use the really embarrassing ones and public and don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Got it Specxy. I promise."

"Wait what was that last one?" Roderich raised an eyebrow at him.

Gilbert grinned, "Specxy, a combination of Specs and sexy. I kind of like it…no?"

He returns the grin, "Well okay, but especially don't use that one in public. You think I'm sexy?"

"Do I think you're sexy? Hell yes! I'm not the only one, you're one sexiest guys in the senior class! Mien Gott Roddy, you even rival me for sexiness. Anyway, got it Specxy, I won't use this one in public. I've got something for you by the way." He finally releases the brunette's waist and takes his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

"I rival you for sexiness? Wow you really know how to compliment a guy." He blushes darkly, blissfully following Gilbert's lead.

"Well I don't compliment just compliment. When the awesomeness bothers to compliment another it's because I believe it's really true."

"Wow, so what's this surprise you have for me?"

Gilbert smiled and pulled out a covered dish from inside the fridge and put it out on the counter. "Since I was so confident you would get the scholarship I decided to make you a little something. So I will admit Francis did help me a little, but it was mostly me because I'm awesome. So anyway here it is." He pulled the cover off and revealed a very messy chocolate-mint cake.

Roderich smiled, "You baked for me and you believed in me that much? Who knew you're a romantic?"

Gilbert blushed a little, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Aw you're blushing!" Roderich teased.

"Stop it or you don't get any of my awesome cake!"

The brunette held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay." He laughed and sat down at the counter as Gilbert cut them each a slice. Gilbert watched nervously as Roderich took his first bite. His violet eyes widened in surprise as he chewed slowly, taking in the cake's flavor, "it is a little messy looking, but it's actually pretty delicious and chocolate-mint is my favorite."

Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief, "Well of course the awesome me tried my best!"

"Thank you, Darling." Roderich smiled happily as the two of them finished their cake. He stood up and led Gilbert over to the couch and settled down in his lap. Gilbert grinned and wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist. The shorter male nuzzled his head into Gilbert's neck again. "I-I think I love you." The brunette blushed and hid his face.

"Oh Roddy," Gilbert stroked his hair affectionately. "Well the awesome me loves you too."

Roderich groaned into his neck, "I don't accept that one, only if you tell me straight. Without the awesomeness remark."

"Without the awesomeness remark?" Gilbert gasped sarcastically, "I don't know if that's possible." Roderich looked up and glared at him, "I was kidding," He cupped the brunette's chin gently. "I love you too Roderich." He smiled warmly and closed the space between them kissing Roderich gently and passionately.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello all this is my second PrusAus fic so I hope it's okay. This was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone and it just flowed from there. I love this couple so much! Anyway feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted. :)**_

_**~Hope Out! **_


End file.
